to rule or not to rule
by Sinister-thing
Summary: isabella had everything she wanted as long as she did what she did as she was told, that is until she has to marry into the most deadliest royal family, yes i know sucky summary better story.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"How do they keep finding us?" Edward said ducking down behind his car. The royal guard moved closer to our position.

"Bella can you please just get into the car?" he pleaded with me.

I thought about it seeing how my chances were eather going with him and being stuck to here what he has to say or being trapped by guards and get escorted to the palace. I decided to take my chances with him.

"Fine" I snapped climbing into his car. He drove off.

&$&

"Bella your the only one I can truly trust over here, I feel drawn to you, and you make me want to be a better person, a better prince for my country. I love you Bella," he said carresing my face.

"Illiad you know the rules I can't choose who I marry. You can't choose who you marry eather because if we could I would choose you with no doubt, It'd make things way easier, do you think I want to be with someone I don't even know." I could feel the tears of anger and stress I've been holding roll down my cheeks. "Well I don't Illiad, I just wish I could choose for myself.

"I wish I could too, but why can't we just run away fake our deaths" he pleaded

"Where would we live, and don't you think if two royals go missing they will blame another country for our loss. They will come looking for us and kill any body who they think has information about where we are. First torcher, than put up as an example." I said. "I won't be responsible for the deaths of innocent lives."

&$&

"Bella my daughter your mother and I have great news, The high king is looking for a wife for his son. His eyes are set on you." My father said.

"My daughter you know our expectations of you so do not mess it up, which will be impossible to do, because I heard that once the high prince saw you for the first time he asked his father to look at you for him, your a lovely girl Isabella Marie I would love to see my daughter to become high queen of the entire Labrith." my mother spoke as she sat with a staight back, head held high, and a graceful smile to her face, the posture of a queen.

"Do you understand my daughter, do not dissapoint the Terf kingdom." my father said in a stern voice.

"I understand father, mother I will be on my best behavior," I said in a flat tone, I hated this so much, why am I chosen to marry the brat of the labrith. I would rather marry a commener and not be queen.

The doors to the throne room opened and in walked the high king himself, and following him in, was the high prince...

* * *

**the labrith is like a continent and the high royalty is what they call the rulers of the labrith they have the regular royalty rule there own countries while the high royalty makes the rules and laws of each country.**

**please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"_Isabella what is the matter with you!" my mom yelled at me. _

"_I- I- I'm sorry I didn't know" I cried, I accidentally broke a 200 year old vase created by one of our ancestors. I was 3 years old._

"_Come here now!" she yelled. I walked slowly to her and she grabbed my ear pulling me to the paddle room. I got eight swats that day._

My mom always disciplined me and my siblings hard. I had 11 brothers and sisters by the time I was 14, and I was the oldest girl. I had three older brothers before me.

My oldest brother was seventeen and the next two were 16 and 15. Their names were James, Scott, and Ryan. We were really close, my father had many mistresses, the only ones who actually have a right to the thrown are us.

Our mother couldn't bear any more children after me. And father could care less about her having kids it wasn't until I was 4 that my dad had the first mistress brought in. my mother couldn't stand the thought of him sleeping with other women so she confronted him, which only left her with bruises.

Then he gained a second mistress it wasn't long before she was carrying two. Then it ended with him and five mistresses. When one was pregnant or put on bed rest due to pregnancy he just went to the next one.

Mother was furious, it always brought on fights, my brothers would lock themselves in their quarters to not hear the smashing and breakage of items.

I hated my father, but he loved me the most out all his children. "you always make me proud my dear," he would say. I knew deep inside he was planning something, but just didn't know what.

That was until we were invited to high court ball. You see only the royals, the dukes, and dutchesses could come and what a ball it was.

"Well I see someone fancies you Isabel" my brother Scott said using his nick name for me.

"And who might that be" I asked looking around.

"High prince Edward" Ryan laughed. At the mention of high prince I literally choked on my drink.

"Have you been dipping your cup in the whiskey fair brother?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

"Not at all my lovely sister" Ryan answered with a drunken voice. We laughed at his little show.

"Well I guess king Charlie is getting aquainted with high king Edward sr." James said jesturing towards our father.

"What do you think their discussing?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" we all jumped at the sound of prince Jaspers voice he was the prince Scarlot.

"Well as a matter of fact I would like to know" Scott answered.

"Fine, but you didn't hear this from me."Jasper said lowering his voice to a whisper. "I hear that the king is looking for a princess for his eldest son high prince Edward, he's been going around checking the royals for good posture and a great attitude, one who will be fit for a queen." He explained. I gulped as I saw my father nod his head and look in my direction.

"you don't think he'll go for Isabella?" Ryan asked.

"I hope not" Jasper said as he backed away and excepted a little woman's hand for a dance.

"Yeah me too" James said. He knew that the high royals were power freaks they wanted everything their way. And I'm sure they are worse than Charlie.

"How do you do princess Bella" Illiad one of my best friends since birth said. He was smiling widely.

"Ooooohhhh I've been better" I said. "I here you are being married off to the great Tanya Denali" I laughed teasing.

"oh shut up, she is in love with every man that has the title prince or is at a ball. She's like a hawk stalking men, I swear once I have the kingdom I will give her one child and the rest of my children will come from a mistress."

"Your ridiculous" I laughed.

"Am not" he laughed with me.

We were laughing and joking with each other when we heard a throat clear. All five of us turned to find the high king with the high prince and my father behind them standing in front of us. "Isabella come" my father ordered.

"Hello father" James said without bowing his head, which was highly disrespectful. "what is your business with Bella" he ordered.

My father narrowed his eyes. "private business James Myel Peter Swan" Using our full names was a sign of dominance and James immediately silenced.

"Hello father great to see you at this fine party how are you handling" Scott tried to undo James's mistake as he bowed his head.

"Great my son now if you'll excuse us, Isabella" he ordered. I looked at James and I'm sure my expression was one of fright. I felt a guard put a hand to the small of my back and push me after them.

I turned to see my brothers watching, I felt as if I were going to cry with the expressions on their faces. We walk to a room and the high royals sat in chairs as my father stood by their sides.

"Isabella may I ask you to turn around for me," He ordered. I turned around slowly, I wasn't fully developed because I was only 14 and my curves were barely noticeable, most men find me interesting because I am inexperienced.

"what do other men think about you Isabella?" he asked.

"T-They think I am interesting because I'm young" I said.

"That isn't the full reason" high prince Edward said smirking. "The full reason is because your beauty out shines all of the girls your generation and the higher generations."

" You're the only one who thinks you aren't as beautiful as I think you are, plus your shy and have a wonderful personality." High king Edward sr. said. "I think were done here" he said giving my father a nod. My father bowed low and we were escorted out the room.

My father didn't say a word his face was blank of all emotion. When the party was over we headed back home.

"What happened !" my younger sister who was a year younger than me asked.

"how do you know something happened" I asked.

"Because I heard that high prince Edward asked for your audience" she exclaimed.

"Don't get hopes up it was nothing he just looked at me and left."

"But he never looks at anybody" she rushed.

"How would you know you've never even been out the castle" I asked laughing.

"I have my ways"

"You mean the staff?"

"What's wrong with that?" I laughed at her silliness. "Please tell me!" she jumped up and down.

"You are one insane person" I laughed.

We ended our night with giggling and talking. Although Sarah is a girl people here would call bastard child she was one of my best friends besides my older brothers.


	3. crying again

**hey it's been awhile yeah i had school and everything really didn't have time to update hope u enjoy.**

* * *

"Father please, I beg of you" I cried.

"Isabella you will learn obedience. You shall stay at the high royalty palace, for One week , and when you get back I expect perfect manners." His voice rang with authority.

"Father!" I cried just as my mother said, "Charlie!"

The tears fell down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Father please!" I screamed as I looked at him. "I didn't do it, it is a lie I tell you. I would not stoop to a commoner. King Mallory only told you that because-"

"Enough I have spoken and you shall leave tomorrow at dawn. Away with you now" he ordered shooing me with his hand.

"But father –"

"I SAID AWAY" he yelled.

I looked at him, then turned and ran out the throne room and the doors closed behind me. I ran to my room and slammed my door as hard as I could and plopped on my bed, and cried. I felt humiliated and low life. _Princess _Lauren Mallory went and told her father that I was in love with a commoner, which is a total and utteraly ridiculous lie.

SHE was the one that slept with a commoner, and SHE is the one that is said to have gotten a bastard child out of it.

I heard a soft knock on the door a few minutes later. "Leave!" I yelled at the door as I threw one of the silver cups I had in reach at the door it crashed to the ground.

"Your highness, king Charles has asked for us to prepare you for your departure tomorrow." I heard one of the maids say. I opened the door and looked up to find it was Sarah Stanley, she was one of my father's new mistress's. She was carrying a bastard child of her own. She already gave one to my father and now another.

"I stood aside and let her in. I watched as she walked around the room and picked up things. Then she started to look through my wardrobe. She took out my most finest dresses and packed them neatly in my traveling chest. She even ended up packing the ones that I was not to wear until I was 16.

When she was done she shut and strapped the chest down, and bowed her head then left. I waited until she was gone to look inside, the dresses she packed were not appropriate for my age it was fit for only a woman who had suitors.

I heard foot falls coming down the hallway and I immediately shut the the chest and strapped it to itself and ran to my bed and fell on it.

My door opened and in walked the people I needed most right now. My brothers. I jumped up and ran into my brother James's arms. He wrapped them around me tight and kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me.

"Father is sending me away." I cried.

"What ?" they all said at the same time.

"He thinks I need discipline so he is sending me away to the high royalty palace for the week." I explained.

"He can't do that to you" Scott said as balled his fists.

"Why would he come up with that as your punishment. He could have sent you to one of the other royals palace." Ryan said. "and besides, high royals don't let someone just abruptly just stay there without invitation."

"They already invited her."James said tugging his hair. "Charlie knew that you wouldn't want to go, and knew that mom wouldn't let you go. So, he had to have an excuse saying that you were on punishment."

"Ryan, Scott, and James, it is awfully late for you to be out of your courters." Our Mid wife Annet said. She was like our second mother. She was looking into my room.

"Yes mum we were just saying goodnight to our dear sister Isabella." Ryan smiled kissing me on the head.

"Well you better get your sleep, now off to bed" she said pointing them to their chambers.

They groaned and said goodnight as Annet shut my door. I got into my night gown and tucked into my bed. I blew out the candle for the night, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

$&$

My younger siblings ran outside to say their fair wells as the horse reins snapped on the carriage and it jerked forward. The ride to the high castle was a long one. It took most of the day and when I was finally there night had fallen over. The man opened the carriage door for me and I ducked out the carriage.

My hair was in curls on the top of my head but it had one curl out running over my shoulder. The crown I wore was a small one. But it showed me of higher ranking.

I was escorted inside and taken to the throne room. I stood straight held my head high. The king and queen were in front. Then the prince's were on the side. I looked at the three brothers who I knew all to well, from rumors. High prince Edward was the oldest, then it was High prince Emmett, and High prince Caius, And the youngest High prince Mason.

"Isabella I hope your trip was great?" high king Edward sr. asked.

"Yes your highness" I bowed.

"Please tell me how was it" He smiled politely.

"Splendid your highness" I said again in a monotone voice.

"Well it seems someone isn't excited to be here" a loud voice boomed. It was their second oldest high prince Emmett.

The king looked at Emmett with disapproval, I tried to hide my smile by bowing my head.

"Malfred my good man I would like for you to show Bella her chambers she'll be staying in." the high king ordered.

The old man bowed and turned to me. "this way your majesty" He bowed. I politely smiled at him and followed him to my chamber.

He lead me to it and opened the door. "Thank you" I smiled he looked at me shocked.

"Y-Your welcome your majesty" he bowed and went on his way.

I looked around my chambers there was a canopy bed with the fabric over it and a padding on top. There was a reading nook. And there were also chairs that were made to enjoy tea. It had a wide window in on the side of the room and beautiful velvet red drapes.

"'Do you like your room?" I jumped and whirled around only to find high prince Edward there standing directly behind me and the door closed, how did I not here that.

"It's to my liking" I said , My heart beating a mile a minute.

"Yeah I've always liked this room too" he said looking at me up and down. He took a step closer to me.

I took a step back. "Yes it's beautiful" I stuttard. He smiled a breath taking crooked smile.

"Yes you are" he said huskily, he took two strides my way and backed me into the wall, I gasped loudly.

"Y-Y-Your highness" I breathed. As I tried to push him off, he had me on the wall and I felt his hands roam. They went to my legs and back up over my bottom. I felt his lips on my neck as he squeezed my bottom. I was really trying to push him off now. No one has ever touched me like that ever. Once I pushed him off I reflexively slapped him making a resounding smack.

He looked at me with the most menacing glare. I gave him one back. "I don't know what kind of woman you think I am but I am not nor will I ever be your game piece." I walked to my door and opened it

"I must ask you to leave." I said holding my ground.

"You will not order me to do anything" he said.

"I am not here for you! I am here because of a mislead event that has put me in a hostile situation." I said he looked at me and laughed.

"Is that what your father told you." He asked, he walked to where I was standing and got so close to me my chest was touching his. "You're here for me actually, and tomorrow we will be spending the whole day outside together." He smiled, but soon it turned into a full out sinister grin. "You are mine, and I'm not letting you go, you can be a cute little princess now, but you _will_ soon be my Queen and I _will_ be your king. There will be no mistresses, just you and me and if I want to feel my queen I will." To inphasize his point he snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me to him. "And if I want to _corrupt_ my Queen I will." This time he he moved his other hand in front of my dress and grabbed my breast. I slapped him again. "and if I want to punish my queen," he paused and his grin turned into a smile. "I _will_ punish you Bella."

He grabbed my hand and pulled it down to his pants, I looked at where he was going and tried to pull my hand back. To late he already rubbed it against the bulge known as his man parts and groaned.

I yanked it back and was about to slap him again when he grabbed my arms so tight I felt circulation cut off. "Oh and slap me again and I will slap back" he pulled me towards him than crushed his lips to mine.

He pulled back after a second and drug me to the bed laying me on it sort of rough. "goodnight Isabella"

He kissed my cheeks and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. I waited till I couldn't hear his foot falls any more to start crying.

I cried myself to sleep that night. The first night into the Cullen house.

* * *

**i know edward is mean but hey he's a prince and doesn't like to be hit so.....that's my only reason.**

**please review i'd love to see what u think.**

**Sinister-thing;)**


End file.
